The Big Dipper Diner
" | image = S04E18.png | number = Season 4, Episode 17 | code = 418 | airdate = May 3, 2010 (Canada) February 25, 2011 (U.S., source) | snack = Root beer floats at Pablo's house | genre = Folk rock | writer = Rodney Stringfellow | director = Dave Palmer | music = Evan Lurie | video = Christmas with the Backyardigans | previous = "Super Team Awesome!" | next = "The Amazing Splashinis"}} " " is an episode of The Backyardigans from the fourth season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Blarg *Hugs "Confusion is on the menu when Space Police Tyrone and Tasha mistake Uniqua and Pablo's sweetest customer, Hugs, for a dangerous space alien known as the Blarg!" Uniqua and Pablo are in the backyard. They introduce themselves to the viewer as the waitress and cook of the Big Dipper Diner, an eating establishment located in outer space known for serving food based on intergalactic items. They sing the song "The Big Dipper Diner". The backyard transforms into outer space as a floating diner appears. The two enter the restaurant and start to prepare. They light up the sign in the front of the building, set the tables, and wait for their regular costumers to arrive: the police. Meanwhile, police officers Tyrone and Tasha are in their police ship driving. An incoming message is displayed on a small screen inside their car. It says that a dangerous alien outlaw is on the loose, shrinking everything in its sight. They cancel their trip to the diner to find the criminal. The criminal, Blarg, is shrinking things in the galaxy. He sees the officers' car and hides behind a pole. The police leave, and he shrinks the pole. They see the shrinking and the Blarg. They try to chase him, but Blarg escapes too fast. Meanwhile, an identical-looking alien named Hugs is floating in space hungry. She floats to the diner for some food. The waitress and cook prepare two orders of eggs moony-side up and some bowls of floatmeal as they sing "Two Eggs Moony-Side Up". Hugs enters the restaurant, but the staff thinks that she is the police. They soon realize that she is not an officer, but the crew serves her anyway. The Blarg enters and hides under tables. The police enter the diner and the staff think that they are there for their breakfast. They tell the story of the alien crook to them and order sandwiches for lunch. The staff are very nervous that if the officers find Hugs, they will arrest her for looking like the criminal. They act very suspicious to the police officers and get scared many times. The police crew notices the diner staff's strange behavior as they sing "Something Suspicious Going On". The officers pick up dishes, trying to find the alien outlaw. They see Hugs and Blarg, but think they are the same person. The police chase Hugs and the diner staff chase Blarg. The kitchen crew had not discovered Blarg yet either, so they think Blarg is Hugs. The two teams collide and realize that there are two aliens. Tasha tells Blarg to put on handcuffs, but the Blarg shrinks her. Hugs runs out the door, and so does the Blarg. They sing "Stop That Alien!" as the teams try to find Hugs before Blarg shrinks her. Hugs takes a stand and tells Blarg that he should be ashamed of the damages he had done and that shrinking is not nice. She tells him to re-grow everything he shrank. The four friends are glad that Hugs stood up for the galaxy's safety. Blarg un-shrinks everything except Tasha. Tasha stomps her foot angrily until Blarg decides to make her big again. The police decide to not arrest Blarg for doing the right thing after realizing his mistake. Tyrone's stomach growled and everybody said "Hungry!". Pablo invites everyone over to his house for root beer floats. Everyone accepts as the diner transforms back into the backyard. They sing the end song and enter Pablo's house. Uniqua and Pablo open the previously closed door and shout "Order up!" as the end credits for the episode start. *Uniqua: Tasha *Pablo: Tyrone *Tyrone: Pablo *Tasha: Uniqua *"The Big Dipper Diner" *"Two Eggs Moony-Side Up" *"Something Suspicious Going On" *"Stop That Alien!" *This is the last episode where the music is written solely by one person. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4